I Must Be Dreaming
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are happily married. But Gurnets been released out of jail and Piper's trying to come back into their life. Add in a lovely car accident and their constant family, will their marrage ever last? Prequal to Stolen and Stand Still. Slash Mpre
1. Chapter 1

_**I Must Be Dreaming**_

_**By: RavenHeart101**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing except a very few amount of people. **_

_**A: N- Hey all! Here is part THREE to my Stand Still trilogy, so to make it so that you are not confused I suggest you read the other two in order to understand what is going on. Those two are Stand Still, and Stolen. Hope you all like it!

* * *

**_

"**Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake.**

**Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this. **

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." 

"_**A Moment Like This"- **_**Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**

"Hell yeah!" He said eagerly. Wyatt chuckled and smiled at him before jerking his head to the people in the audience. Chris' face immediately turned red. "I-I mean, I do." Wyatt pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him, before smiling gently. Chris raised his blushing face to look at him and smiled slightly himself. They each placed the rings on their fingers and looked expectantly at the man that stood in front of them.

"You may kiss." The preacher said smiling gently at the couple. Wyatt smiled pulling Chris closer to him and paused mid- way.

"Finally." He whispered.

Chris turned his head around and looked at his father. Cole raised an eyebrow. "Turn around dad." He said jokingly before capturing the lips of the one he loved in his own. Their friends and family cheered, clapped and there were a few wolf whistles from Chris' obnoxious friends… and their aunt Paige. They pulled away after a moment, completely blocking out the other people. Chris felt on top of the world for that whole day, and when he laid down to sleep he realized just how much he was in love with Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. And he thought of the irony of it all, him Christopher Perry Victor Turner was born a Halliwell, had his name changed and was back to being a Halliwell. He smiled and turned his head into Wyatt's bare chest, his arms wrapping around his 'husbands' waist.

"I love you." He whispered, knowing that Wyatt had heard him, knowing that he would never leave him.

Wyatt tightened his arms around his little brother securely. "I love you too, baby." They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**A Year Later…

* * *

**

"You done in there Wy?" Chris said knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"One sec, babe." He heard his answer not even a moment later. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing a newly showered and clothed twenty two year old Wyatt Halliwell. "Feel free to get whatever you need." Chris nodded, smiling at him as he walked by. He leaned over the sink reaching for the top of the medicine cabinet. He sighed as only the top of his fingertips brushed against the dust covered wood. Soon though, another hand was up above him. Wyatt's hand brought down the glass ornament and he held it in front of his happy husband.

"Thank you." Chris tried to take it, but Wyatt was to fast, he pulled it away from his reach quickly. Chris pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not fair." Wyatt smirked as Chris tried again. "Wy-" he started to whine. Wyatt leaned down and kissed the brunette gently on the lips. Chris felt his hands drop down to his side, as Wyatt's found their way onto his waist… that is after he put the glass ornament back where he found it. Chris pulled away after a few minuets and brought his arms over Wyatt's head, resting them on his shoulders, his hands connecting in the back. "I should be cleaning you know."

"I know." Wyatt answered as he leaned down to kiss his husband's neck, his hands fiddling with Chris' belt. Chris swallowed nervously.

"You should be getting to work." He whispered, knowing what was coming next.

"Not for a few hours." He continued his dismount.

"Maybe-" Wyatt kissed him full on the mouth before orbing the two of them into their bedroom… right on top of the bed. Chris fell onto the cushiony object with a bounce, Wyatt climbing on top of him. They continued to kiss passionately, Chris trying every once in a while to get him to stop with absolutely no effort to actually stop it on his part. He was joining in as much as Wyatt was. He gave up however when he mentioned a bit breathlessly… "What if Amy, Trish or Pyre come home from school early?" His three younger siblings had been staying the week because Phoebe and Cole had gone away on a short vacation and Chris had offered to look after them for her.

"We'll just have to make sure they don't then." Was Wyatt's answer from above him. He raised his head to look him squarely in the eyes. "You sure you want to do this."

Chris smiled and nodded and with a flick of his hand, the bedroom door closed with a slam…

* * *

**Later that day…

* * *

**

"Ahh!" Wyatt yelled slightly after his 'conversation' with his husband as he looked at the clock. "Crap! I'm late!" He yelled before grabbing his jacket off the rack. He leaned down and kissed Chris gently. "Love you."

"Be careful!" Chris yelled after him with a tiny laugh. Wyatt just turned around and smiled before driving off into the sunlight. Chris smiled happily before closing the door to their house behind him gently. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough for the four of them. They shared the house with Stacy and Lucas, Stacy being pregnant, her husband having died in a shoot out only a few years earlier. They had married at seventeen thanks to their parents and now Lucas and Stacy were together exclusively awaiting a marriage and a baby themselves. Lucas was currently at work while Stacy was home for the day.

"Hey Chris! Come in here for a sec!" Her voice cut through his thoughts like a sledgehammer.

"Coming Stace!" He left the entrance room and entered the living room, leaning in the doorway. "What is it that you want so badly?"

The woman jumped at his sudden appearance. She turned around and glared gently at him before going into business mode. "Ok." She said as she held up two different samples of colors. "Which one? Red or blue?"

"Red." She sighed.

"But I kinda like the blue."

Chris gave her a disapproving look. "If you like blue than have blue be the color of the baby's room." She smiled and threw her head back in laughter.

"I was just joking sweetie! Now help me up." She commanded causing Chris to smile at her. He walked over to the nine-month pregnant lady helping her off the couch with ease. He smiled at her, when his gaze fell onto the clock.

"Crap!" Stacy gave him a weird look. "I'm late to pick up Amy!" Her mouth formed a silent 'oh. '

"You go ahead, I'll stay here. I have the doctors at five anyway, Lucas can drive me." Chris nodded and smiled before grabbing his own jacket and leaving the house.

* * *

**Carter Middle School…

* * *

**

"Finally." Said a very agitated twelve year old. "What took you so long?" She demanded before throwing her bag in the back of his green _Grand Pree_. Amy then sat herself in the front of the car. Chris glared at her gently before pulling out of the school parking lot. He looked both ways before taking a right turn.

"I got a little held up." He answered keeping his eyes on the road. Amy gave him a strange look before pouting into her seat.

"You don't have to lie to me you know. I know you and Wyatt were having sex." She said matter of a factly. That caught Chris' attention, so much of his attention that he did not notice the other car that just ran a red light. "CHRIS!" Amy yelled once more capturing her older brother's attention. His eyes found their way back onto the road; he looked back at his terrified little sister before orbing her out of the car. That's all he had the time to do before the impact hit the car door. He felt himself be thrown into the other side of the car before it all went black…

* * *

**Prescott Memorial Hospital…

* * *

**

"Wyatt!" Phoebe yelled as she saw her oldest nephew. He looked confused to see them.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Phoebe?" She wrapped her arms around him tightly before he noticed the grim look on Cole's face. "What's wrong?" He asked once again as he gazed down at the tearstained face of one of the strongest people he knew.

"It's Chris, Wyatt." Cole said once he detached his wife from their worried nephew. He noticed how Wyatt's face turned pale.

"What's Chris?" He asked warily.

"There was a car accident, sweetie." Phoebe choked out before the look on her nephew's face turned horrified and worried. Wyatt sat down onto the chair that was thankfully behind him stunned. Accident… car… Chris… Chris.

"I- Is he alright?" Was all he could muster up himself to ask.

"I don't know Wyatt, sweetie. I don't know."

He felt tears well up in his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. "Oh God. Not now. Please not now."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…

* * *

**

It was ten o'clock at night now and his nerves had yet to decrease. The doctors had yet to come back out with more news. Last, he knew Chris was getting into emergency surgery. God, he could not help but think back to the conversation the two of them had had before Wyatt had asked him to marry him…

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

"Hey." Wyatt whispered before climbing into bed beside Chris. Chris smiled cheekily at him nuzzled into his 'pillow'.

"Hello." He muttered leaning up to kiss his love. Wyatt sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around Chris.

"What would you do without me?"

"Cry." He answered simply.

Wyatt laughed. "I hope you'd move on, and be happy with your life."

"I could never be happy with my life without you."

Wyatt smiled, blushing a little. "Do you know how corny you sound right about now?"

"Do you know how much I need you?"

"No." Wyatt answered truthfully.

"More than I need air." Chris said looking up at Wyatt.

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

That night had been so perfect. So wonderful. He felt his heart break with every breath. He could never be happy with his life without him. And he felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow drag him into tears.

* * *

**Early The Next Morning…

* * *

**

Dr. Russell Harris looked at his intern with newfound light. He used to think that this boy was just there to annoy him into oblivion. Nevertheless, he never realized that this boy- this _man_ could have been married to someone as wonderful as Cole Turners _only _son. "Mr. Halliwell." He nudged the sleeping man with his hand gently, arousing him from his sleep.

Blue eyes opened showing him that Wyatt was awake. "Dr. Harris?" He asked sleepily.

Russell laughed quietly before nodding. "I take it you're here for Christopher Halliwell." He said more as a statement than a question. Wyatt nodded anyway. "Well, he's doing fine." His intern let out a shaky breath. "He has a broken rib and a broken arm, but those should heal easily. He also has a sprained ankle and a minor concussion. Other than that, he should be fine." Russell smiled gently at the man in front of him.

"Can I see him?" Wyatt asked quietly, looking up at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Yes."

Wyatt smiled slightly. "Thanks."

* * *

That's all folks. Review please! Hope you liked it! And please don't favor it and not review. I hate it when people do that! 


	2. Return Of The Mother

* * *

I Must Be Dreaming- Chapter 2- Return Of The Mother

Disclaimer- Congratulations! You have all figured out that I do _not_ own this!

By: RavenHeart101

* * *

Previously:

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Which one? Red or blue?"

* * *

He felt himself be thrown into the other side of the car before it all went black…

* * *

"There was a car accident, sweetie."

* * *

"I could never be happy with my life without you."

* * *

"He has a broken rib and a broken arm, but those should heal easily. He also has a sprained ankle and a minor concussion. Other than that, he should be fine."

* * *

End Previously.

* * *

**Don't underestimate the love in me  
it's obvious these feelings run so deep  
I fall and fall for you day after day  
nobody else could ever take your place."**

_**How Much- By Mariah Carey and Usher. **_

* * *

Wyatt walked through the halls of the hospital trying to locate number 56. He swallowed when he saw it, gently he pushed open the door and his eyes found the traumatizing sight of his injured lover. His eyes held concern and sadness as he took a step into the room shutting the door behind him quietly. He placed his hand on Chris' chestnut brown hair and smiled with sorrow. It is just one accident after another with this one. He pulled up a chair and took his smooth hand in his own rough one. He placed a kiss on his forehead and prepared for a rough few weeks.

* * *

"Stop treating me like a baby, Wy. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Chris insisted, it was the day he was going home. Finally! Downside, Wyatt wouldn't leave him alone. Always fussing and watching his every move, and it was frikin' annoying! No, don't get me wrong he liked the attention and devotion that Wyatt was showing, but _honestly_, he needed _some_ time to himself. It was not _just_ Wyatt either, no it was everyone else in his family, and he was _beyond _pissed off at every one of them.

"I _know_ you can Chris but-" Wyatt started pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Or to over work yourself, because if you get hurt I don't think I could ever live with myself. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it already." Chris interrupted waving him off with a motion of his hand. He threw the rest of his stuff in his bag and zipped it up. He plopped down on Wyatt's lap so that he was facing his lover, husband and brother. He linked his hands behind Wyatt's neck. Wyatt himself sighed and pulled Chris back onto the hospital bed with him. He smiled up at the younger male.

"How many times have I said that?"

"Thousands, around two hundred times every day." Chris answered with a joking tone in his voice. Wyatt chuckled; even after all of this he could still joke.

He turned Chris so that they both had a side pressed against the bed. Chris snuggled into his well-toned chest and closed his eyes. "I love you." Wyatt whispered stroking Chris' hair.

"Love you too." Chris managed to get out before falling asleep…

* * *

When he awoke, he was not pleased. Where was he but at home, in his bed… all by himself. He frowned; this was beginning to get on his nerves. He sighed and sat up regretfully. He needed the sleep, but he also needed to see his best friend and her new baby. Stacy must be feeling awful. He pushed himself off his bed feeling his muscles tense. Aww, crap. He groaned and looked over at the clock standing up on the bedside table. 5:57… damn you Wyatt. He fell back against the bed, no need to attempt to see Stacy; she was already at her parent's house. He curled up on the bed, he was all alone.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

* * *

Chris groaned, placing a hand on his now empty stomach. He took in a deep shaky breath before walking over to the sink. He splashed cold water onto his face and swallowed. "Hey? Anyone in there?" Stacy's calm voice drifted throughout the house.

Regaining his composure the best he could Chris called out a response. "Yeah, Stace. Give me a few, please?"

"Are you ok?" He knew his voice had cracked and he mentally slapped himself for it. Now his best friend was worried and he was worried and now all he needed was Wyatt to be worried along with his ever-going family and he would be living in a virtual hell.

"I'm fine." He answered with false sincerity. Since when did he become a liar anyway?

"Ok," She sounded unsure. "But if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Umhmm." He answered not trusting himself to speak. He heard her take a step, then stop herself, unsure if she should leave or not. He was relieved when she did.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Chris cursed as his hand hit the side of the really hot pot that sat comfortably on the stove. "Dammit." He placed his finger under the cold water when the doorbell rang again. "COMING!" He yelled, quickly turning off the water and exiting the kitchen. He tossed down the rag he had rested his burnt finger in and threw open the door. And there stood Piper Halliwell, her hair up in a ponytail and dressed in her Sundays best. Chris froze. "Hello." He managed to stutter out quietly.

"Hi Chris." Piper answered cheerfully, leaning in to give him a hug. He allowed her to, but only because he was too shocked to do anything else. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Piper, what are you doing here?" He asked completely ignoring his birth mothers previous question.

"Can't I just visit my sons?" She answered back.

Chris regarded her, his eyes swiping over her body, he met her brown eyes and his face was blank. Piper had to take a step back; she had seen that look so many times before. "Your son is not home."

"You're my son too, Christopher." She answered back sternly.

"Chris who's at the door?" Stacy asked coming up beside him. Her face immediately turned cold when her gaze landed on Piper. "Oh, _you_." She spit out in disgust. Piper smiled gently at her.

"How's Gabriela doing, Stacy?" Piper asked taking a step forward to give her a welcoming hug. Stacy, however, already had a mother (as did Chris) and took a step back, placing her tanned hand on Chris' shoulder.

She turned to look at him. "Wyatt called; he said he'd be home in a few minuets." Piper paled, shocked and she glanced at Chris, her eyes glazing over in temporary hatred. Chris nodded at Stacy and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, well, I guess I'll be seeing you Piper." Chris tried to close the door, however, Piper was persistent. She stepped into the doorway, walking into the living room, throwing her jacket on the hook that was opposite her. Chris and Stacy's eyes followed her throughout the whole house, before Chris shook his head, deciding it would be best if Wyatt dealt with her.

* * *

**(Should I stop it here? Hec no! I still owe you people 1000 words!)**

* * *

Of course, the previously mentioned person just happened to enter the house at that very moment. Well, not _really_ that _very_ moment, maybe _ten _minuets later, but _still_. "Chris! I'm home!" He yelled through the shockingly quiet house, unusual… very unusual. He, of course, could not help thinking that a demon attacked and he did a quick inventory of the house, by, well, sensing for everyone. This led to him being extremely confused over sensing his mother. Therefore, a really confused Wyatt Matthew Halliwell walked into the kitchen (Where he had sensed Chris and his mother).

Chris, actually, looked really calm. That is unless you knew him well. Wyatt could tell how pissed and tense he was at the moment, by how hard he was cutting the vegetables on the cutting board and by how he glared angrily at his mother's back the moment she turned around to look at him. "Mo-" Wyatt started confused.

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled throwing herself at her oldest child. Wyatt gave Chris a confused look, his only answer was a tongue sticking out in his direction… causing him to laugh. Piper let go of her son, before bounding over to Chris. "No, no, no! You're doing that all wrong. First you add the Paprika, then you add the tomatoes _(shush all of you it's actually pretty good)_." Chris closed his eyes, _bad_ idea. The knife hit his hand (right between his thumb and pointer finger), causing a deep red slit to form.

"Fuck!" He shrieked, closing his eyes and baring his teeth in pain. Wyatt was by his side in a second. He gave Chris an over exaggerated concerned look. He pulled Chris' hand away from his clutching point, wincing at the sight of the blood that was poring down his palm. Wyatt placed his other hand above the gash, where the golden glow emitted and the blood slowly began to disappear. He glanced up at his mother, before enveloping Chris into a hug. Chris fought a little against Wyatt's strong hold, but soon relaxed into it.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked once he had pulled away from the younger male. Chris sent a small smile his way.

"Yeah, thanks." Wyatt nodded, before placing a kiss on his cheek, grabbing his mother and pulling her out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily of his mother.

Piper was insulted at her son's harsh words. "I wanted to visit my sons."

"You have no right to come barging into my- _our_ house after what you did to me- _us_!" Wyatt yelled; Chris stood in the doorway feeling tears begin to well up into his eyes. He whipped at the furiously, what was wrong with his emotions now a days?

"I am trying to make amends." Piper quickly defended herself. "I raised you for the first seventeen years of your life! I'm still your mother!"

"You lost that right a while ago, Piper." Chris spoke up from the doorway quietly. Wyatt looked at his husband with sympathetic eyes.

Piper looked down at her hands, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I kn-"

"If you knew than you wouldn't have tried." He said mournfully, he glanced at Wyatt and than continued softly. "However, I can understand where you come from. Very few people know that Wyatt and I are brothers as well as lovers. I agree with Wyatt when he says that you- basically - had no right to show up here. I recognize that you are trying to make amends, and I thank you for that." He looked down at his hands. "Not many people would." He raised his eyes again, looking the brown haired woman in the eyes. "Do not think that I've forgiven you for what you did to me. I probably never will. Wyatt's his own problem." He turned around and left the room, feeling hot tears begin to make their way up to his eyes. Honestly, at the rate he was going Wyatt was going to figure out that something was wrong, and _soon_.

* * *

**(A week later)**

* * *

After having gone to the doctors for fear of something else happening to him, you could find Chris resting… or so you'd think, he barely ever rested now a days. He was more worried with what was going on with himself to even notice. However, Wyatt, Stacy and the rest of his family had. And they all sent whom but Prue in to talk to the poor, suffering Witchlighter. Can you tell the sarcasm there?

"Chris, relax sweetie. I'm sure you're fine." Prue insisted looking at her nephew, worry evident in her eyes. Paige and her had made a new Magical Hospital, of course it wasn't called that, no it was called _The Warren Memorial Hospital_. They took all magical beings and she had insisted that Chris go there to make sure he was ok. Which he, of course, did and they were much faster with results.

"How can you be so sure, Aunty Prue?" He asked miserably, throwing his head into his hands. They were sitting at the kitchen table. No later had he said that that the phone rang. The two of them jumped. It rang once more, Chris looking fearfully at his aunt.

"HEY can you get that?" Stacy yelled from a top the stairs, trying to shush a fussing baby.

"Answer it." Prue urged the young man. He did, he walked over to the ringing object, answering it with a quick 'hello.' Prue watched as his face turned from relieved to horrified. She watched as he swallowed, said thank you to the doctor and hung up. Finally, she watched as he left the room calmly, all the while wondering what was wrong with her favorite nephew…

Meanwhile, Chris couldn't get the doctors words out of his head. He couldn't help circling them repeatedly. The shock was evident on his face; you could tell it had not sunk in yet. He sat down onto his bed heavily, before whispering to himself a little breathlessly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A: N- HAHA! I am gunna end it there and see what all of you will do! I am evil I know. Anyway, if anyone is wondering how that could happen I suggest you read the first part to the trilogy, Stand Still. I made credits for the story, the links on my page. It is called **_**Stand Still: The Trilogy Credits**_**. If you like them, please comment. Thanks! And please review! **

* * *


End file.
